The Return Of Psycho Sexy
by ToniB
Summary: A Sean O'Haire fic. A rude awakening reveals a shocker that has our happy couple at opposites over being together for the long haul. Find out if they make.... or not. (RR)
1. The Return Of Psycho Sexy

**(Characters:** Sean O'Haire, Toni, NCAA Champion Brock "the next big thing" Lesnar and Paul Heyman plus other visitors.)

**Standard Disclaimer:** This is a work of pure fiction which contains character names of wrestlers owned by WWE that I have borrowed simply for your reading pleasure. There is no copyright infringement intended and the author is not making any money from the publication of this story. Toni is the only character that I own - enjoy!

**FRIDAY - June 7, 2002**

"I'm so glad to be back baby. I have missed you so much. It seems like forever since I last saw you" Sean said as we'd just left my apartment in Hales Corners to drive out to his home in Atlanta.  
I left work at 4:30pm so I could be at home waiting for him when he got in as I expected him around 5:15pm and he arrived on the dot.  
"I've missed you too sweetie. You know, it's funny how I was just thinking about how we met on the train when I first moved up here. Remember that?" I asked as he held my hand.  
"Yeah, that was something else. Knowing that I found my heart on the train that night, I would do it all over again in a heartbeat because that was a very special time in my life" he updated.  
"Oh, that's so sweet Sean. Thank you baby" I said as I reached over and caressed his face.  
He looked over at me and smiled then squeezed my hand but soon refocused on the road ahead as he drove.

Sean had called me over a week ago to let me know that he would be returning today and was coming for me.  
He said that our time was "now" and that he missed me so much that I'd be best not to have any plans for the weekend when he got back because he was taking me back to Atlanta with him this time around. Especially since he was going to return to Louisville next Saturday which gave him just a week to be back.  
After that, I put in for three additional days off but Mr. Dithers told me that I could take the entire week off next week.  
"Kool with me", I thought.  
When I informed Sean, he was more ecstatic than I was.

"Thank god you have such a wonderful boss to give you so much time off on such short notice. Regardless, I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to get back in time to go with you to visit your family. How did everything go when you got there?" he asked.  
"It also helped to know that my boss is a big fan of yours. But anyway about my family, they missed me of course, but they were also very happy to know that I had moved on and was enjoying my life and wasn't just sitting around moping about the past. As a matter of fact, the trip turned out to be pretty entertaining as well because I got to see that the relationship between two people from my past was not going as smoothly as they thought it would but I still could have done without seeing them regardless. Anyway, what goes around comes around, right?" I asked.  
Sean looked at me and smiled.

"Well, that may be true but for our sake, I'm also very happy to know that you're past it so that we can focus on each other. Though also as you've said, what goes around comes around because he was a complete fool to do that to you in the first place. Now he's reaping what he has sewn but sweetie it's not good to gloat about their problems because it would be like one misses being with that person. Regardless in all honesty, if he ever comes this way and tries to make another play for you, I'm going to knock his brains in" he updated.  
It was my turn to look at him now.

"Sean, I know exactly what you mean but, I got over it a long time ago because I'm not one to dwell on the past like that and I'm looking forward to a very prospective future here in Georgia and I'm not planning to let anything come between us. Anyway, when he finally saw me, he was acting like some kind of lost puppy dog or something. But I do have to admit that I was thinking of the words "eat your heart out" at that time" I explained.  
Just then Sean started laughing really hard which made me smile.

"Eat your heart out indeed because he now knows what he's missing and can no longer have. As I've said before, his loss" he said.  
"Right about that. Anyway, what were you going to tell me about your plans with the WWE?" I asked.

"Oh that's right, I have great news. I'm going to be back home in Atlanta in six weeks and won't be traveling again until late November of this year" he explained.  
"That's wonderful Sean. So now we'll have about, umm let's see......... about three months together before you start traveling again" I said after I counted the time.  
"That's right sweetie and I'm going to spend as much time with you as I possibly can, that is if it's ok with you" he said.  
"If it's ok with me? Get out of town. Of course it's ok with me and anyway, the timing is perfect because not only will I have to go out to Chevy's plant in Atlanta around July 25th for a few days, you'll also be here to celebrate my birthday on November 12th so the timing is just so right on time" I said.  
"That's wonderful but I have to admit that I'm embarrassed because we have never even mentioned the subject of our birthday's before but I'm glad to know that I'll be here with you baby" he said then smiled.  
"That's right but it's ok. By the way, when is your birthday?" I asked before I took a drink from the bottle of water that I was holding.  
"It's February 25th. I'll be 30 on my next birthday" he said.  
Just then, I started choking which started a bout of coughing that I couldn't stop. It seemed to go on forever.

"Toni, are you ok?" Sean suddenly asked as he pulled over to the side of the road.  
I couldn't answer him because I was busy trying to clear my throat so I grabbed my water and took a few swallows as I continuously tried to clear it.  
When the truck finally stopped, I jumped out and bent over just in case I would throw up or something.  
Sean came over a few seconds later and started hitting me in my back to try to help me.

"Oh my God sweetie..... what's the matter?" Sean asked hysterically.  
I finally felt my throat clearing and was able to shake my head in semi-answer to let him know that I was ok.  
"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I should have waited until you were finished drinking before I answered you" he said then hugged me when I stood up.  
"That's ok. You just took me by surprise that's all" I finally answered then cleared my throat again.  
He walked me back over to the truck then shut the door after I got inside.  
"Are you sure that you're going to be ok now?" he asked again.

I just shook my head but didn't speak again until he got back in the driver's seat.  
"Sean I can't believe that you're going to be just 30. That's what made me choke" I said.  
He stared at me for a minute.  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked.  
"Well, I mean that all this time, I thought that you were older than 29. I was just shocked that's all" I said.  
"Why? Do I look older or something?" he asked.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact you do. I thought that you were at least about 34 but I never would have guessed that you were just 29" I explained.  
"Why would you think that? Are you older than me or something?" he asked then started laughing.  
I just looked at him again.

"As a matter of fact, I am" I said.  
He stopped laughing then looked at me.  
"You are? Get out of town I don't believe you" he said.  
"It's true Sean. I wouldn't lie about a thing like that" I said.  
Just then, I pulled out my license and showed him.  
He started reading my vitals.

"Ms. Toni Barnhart, blah blah blah Claire Vista Apartments, Date of Birth - November 12, 1971?? So that means that you're....... 31 right now.... correct?" he asked.  
"That's right and that makes me 2 years older than you are now" I said.  
"Wow, guys usually call a woman who's older than them a "vet" Sean said then smiled.  
I just looked at him but didn't smile at all because though I was thinking the same thing that he just voiced, I really didn't think that it was a big deal age-wise.

"If that's the word for a woman who is older than the man she's seeing and with us actually being together as a couple, then so be it Sean. But I hope that you're not going to start using that term while we're together because it sounds like I've been through the war or something" I updated.  
"You're not upset or anything like that are you?" he asked.  
"No, not at all but I do suddenly feel that you have a problem with it. So I just want to let you know that my feelings and thoughts haven't changed about you age-wise as my being older shouldn't make a difference because I don't let things like that bother me and I hope you don't either. Age isn't anything but a number because it's the heart that takes the biggest toll no matter what the outcome is. Overall, I was just taken back when you told me your true age but it's not an issue" I said.  
"Well, it is something new for me to think about" he said.  
"I guess what you're now saying is that though it really doesn't matter, in all honesty it really does in a sense because your friends are going to joke you about it or something. Overall, you're not sure if you should knock them out over it to defend us or if we should end our relationship to make you feel better so you can search for someone around your age or younger to make you feel better as a man. Is that correct Sean?" I asked.  
"What in the.......??? Where did all of that come from?" he suddenly asked.

"It came from my heart Sean. At least I'm being fair to myself and honest up front by admitting what I feel that you're thinking now. But if you can't be true to yourself with your thoughts then maybe you need to sit down with yourself and think it over before we go any further" I updated.  
"Look, let's stop talking about this because I don't want you getting all upset on me here" he said.  
"Believe me, getting upset is the furthest thing from my mind" I updated.  
He turned around and finally pulled back onto the highway.

I watched him for a while then reached for his hand just as he was moving it over to the steering wheel.  
I pulled my hand back when I realized that he hadn't known that I was reaching for his.

"Anyway back to what we were originally talking about. When you come to Atlanta, you can stay with me" he said.  
"That's great but I don't want to overcrowd you or anything Sean. I don't want to get in the way" I updated.  
He looked over at me just then and smirked.  
"Are you kidding me Toni. I'm most definitely not going to let you stay at some hotel when you're so near to me" he said.  
"Well, that would be best expense-wise but let me think about it, ok?" I asked.

Sean looked over at me again.  
"Ok, but it would only make sense especially since I'll be back home" he said.  
"You're right but if you weren't going to be back in town, I would have to stay at a hotel anyway Sean" I explained.  
"I know but........ oh, never mind" he said then he pulled off the highway again but this time we went into the lot of one of the Oasis restaurants then he turned off the engine.  
With that, we got out of the truck and went inside.

Upon entering, I noticed that it wasn't an ordinary restaurant because they offered a choice of Chinese, Pizza, Italian, Mexican or McDonald's.  
"I want Mickey D's" Sean said.  
I just looked at him.  
"Get out of here. That's so ordinary" I said.  
"But I love McDonald's" he whined.  
"Alright, already but I'm going to have Szechwan Teriyaki Chicken. Though if you get gas from all of that grease, you're going to be sleeping by yourself though now that I think about it, all that hot pepper will probably keep me up all night also so maybe we should get some Pepto" I said.  
Sean started laughing afterward which got me started as well.

After we'd both individually stood in line at both restaurants, we met up at one of the vacant boothed tables then finally sat down to eat.  
In looking over at Sean's food, I realized that he had a few "Happy Meal" toys on his tray.  
When I looked at him, he was grinning like a kid.  
"So that's why you wanted to go to MD's, huh?" I asked.  
"Yeah but I also love their Big Mac's" he updated as he pulled his jacket off.  
"Secret sauce and all. Yuck" I said then smiled.  
Afterward, I realized that he had something silver around his neck that I hadn't seen before.

"Sean, what's that around your neck?" I asked him after I took my jacket off as well.  
He reached up to touch the pendant that hung there.  
"Oh this? It's something that I found in one of the shops in my travels. It's a symbol that represents pure energy for "The Mind, The Body and the Spirit". When I saw it, I fell in love with it because I felt that it represented a lot about me especially in what I do for a living as well as the way that I take care of myself. I really love the fact that it's on a leather cord with this silver clasp" he explained as he turned it around to show me.

"That's a nice gift for yourself. At first I thought that it was some kind of heritage symbol or something" I said.  
"Unfortunately, it's not but it's probably as close as I'll every get to feeling in touch with my true self" he said.  
"Do you every take it off?" I asked.  
"The only time I do is when I'm bathing. Other than that it's pretty much a part of me" he said.  
"Oh Wow, I just got another flash from that night again. I am still so embarrassed to have been like that" I said.  
"Toni, I can't believe that that's still bothering you. That was so long ago" he said.  
"But Sean, I hate that we had to meet like that though I wasn't expecting to meet anyone that night myself. So I guess I'm really embarrassed because I was pretty wasted since we'd just informally met for the first time and I was almost out of it" I explained.

"I know honey but don't worry about it yet if you feel really bad about it, maybe you shouldn't drink at all" he said.  
"I'm not worried, but you may be right. Though it was just three glasses of wine, maybe I should just stick to drinking around the house and limit myself more closely when we're out because I don't want anything to happen that I have no control over. But I do wish that things were different that night because sometimes when I drink, I may tend to go overboard or even forget what I'd done the night before" I said.  
"Well regardless, I forgive you because we hit if off so well but I still love you anyway. Though I can't imagine that it gets so bad that you forget what you did, we all go overboard every now and then so don't let it weigh heavily on your mind, ok sweets?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I can do that" I said.  
I smiled afterward.

Over the past two months, Sean and I had kept in constant contact with each other and we were always there for each other with either him listening to my daily complaints or with my listening to him whenever something wasn't going right at OVW.  
Regardless of all this, my feelings grew for him more and more and I couldn't wait until he returned.  
So when he told me about the break in his travels and schedule at OVW, I was ecstatic to know that he couldn't wait to get back home. Especially since he wanted to pickup where we left off knowing that his first stop would be directly at my house when he returned to Georgia.

We finished eating then finally left the Oasis.  
Sean actually let me drive for about 30 minutes after giving me directions when we left the restaurant.  
It's pretty strange that I noticed how he seemed to be pretty indifferent after I told him that I was older than he was but I also realized that he seemed to have a concerned look on his face as well.  
Maybe it was my imagination working in overdrive.  
"Whatever", I thought.

Sometime later after we switched driving positions once again, he took us on into Atlanta and I didn't worry about it again.  
We finally arrived at his home around 8:00pm and I was amazed at how beautiful his home was when we pulled up the driveway.

"Here we are" he said then smiled over at me.  
"Beautiful home Sean. It really compliments you" I said as I noticed it's surroundings.  
"Thank you. I've had it for about a year now. No matter where I'm sent, this will always be home to me" he said.  
I got out of the truck after he parked and waited until he came over to my side. I started walking around the grounds and realized that the more I looked at the place, the more I could see "Sean O'Haire" written all over it.

"This is you alright. There is no way that anyone can ever say that it isn't" I said.  
When I turned to look at him, I realized that he was staring at me.

"Sean, are you ok?" I asked.  
He seemed to have suddenly snapped back to the present almost immediately.  
"Oh...... yeah, I'm ok. I was just looking at you that's all" he said in what seemed to be a forced response.  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.  
"It's all good because I was just thinking about getting you into my bed that's all" he said slyly.  
"I bet you are" I responded then smiled myself.  
I wondered about if what he'd just said was really what he was thinking or if he was concerned with what we'd discussed earlier.

We unpacked the truck and took everything inside.  
He'd stopped to retrieve his mail from the inside shoot of the built-in drop box and flipped on the light switch just inside of the front door.  
The foyer light and the livingroom lights came on automatically.

"Wow", I thought as he closed the door behind us.  
I dropped my bags and went directly into his front room.  
It was one of those expanse type of living room's which had ceiling to floor walk-through window's which led off to the back of the house.  
Pretty hard to explain but you had to be here to recognize.

I walked over to the front window and peeped out. That's when I realized how the walkway outside of the window curved off to the back of the house.  
"Hmmmmmm...... really nice", I thought.  
The place had to have been costly because it was also sitting on the corner of the block so I know that he was paying for that additional necessity as well.

* * *

Sean didn't really know what to think when Toni told him that she thought that he was at least 34 years old but in all actuality, when she told him that she was two years older than he was, he almost died.  
He had never ever dated a woman older than him.  
The strangest thing about it was that he would have never known had she not brought it up.  
To be honest, he really didn't know what to think now.  
He wasn't mad that's for sure but he did honestly feel strange all of a sudden.

He figured that she also knew something was up especially when she caught him staring at her.  
"I can't believe that she's older than I am", he thought to himself.  
Though she told him not to sweat it, age really isn't anything but a number.

She was probably right about his feelings on the age difference because men are usually supposed to have the upper hand on things like this.  
He really loved her and hoped that this new information didn't become a problem with them and though he loved her, love should really conquer all no matter what.  
He just had to convince himself of that as soon as possible - before it was too late.

* * *

"I know it's not really late but let me show you around then we can get settled" he said.  
"That's ok. I can do it myself because you might want to check your messages or something before we finally settle down for the night" I said.  
"Uh sure..... if you don't mind" he said as he looked at me strangely.  
"I'm just being courteous Sean because you've been away for so long. I know how those things are so I'll just look around if you don't mind" I said.  
"Ok, I'll join you soon. The kitchen and den are toward the back through there; my training, storage and laundry rooms are downstairs through that door over there and I have three bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs. The master bedroom has a private bathroom and the other one can be entered through the main hall. I know how you ladies love your privacy sometimes so you can have either one of the other rooms or you can sleep with me if you want" he explained.  
"Well I know what you mean about the privacy but I've been by myself for quite some time so I think that I'd be best to sleep with you" I explained.  
"Fair enough" he said.  
With that, I left him to check his messages then went toward the back of the house which took a minute to get to but eventually I found the kitchen and den then browsed quite a bit.

Eventually, I found the stairway leading to the downstairs and over to the laundry and storage rooms.  
I was pretty amazed at some of the things that he had in various parts of his home but nothing could have prepared me for when I saw that he had a collection of Samurai swords in his well-maintained training room. He had some sort of oversized mat in one corner of the room, which I believe that he either used for exercises or training.  
After looking at all of the equipment that he had, I made a note to ask him about the backgrounds on his swords.

"Are you hungry?" Sean asked me from behind.  
I jumped because I hadn't known that he had come into the room.  
I was admiring one of his swords at the time.  
"Oh, no I'm ok but you can get something if you're hungry or I can make something for you" I said.  
"I'll just grab a quick sandwich. I see that you're admiring my collection" he said as he came over to me.  
"Yes, I wanted to ask you about them. It looks like you have close to 30 or so" I said.  
"Something like that. I've been collecting for years and they range anywhere from $1,000-$5,000 each. Oh, let's see. These two were specially ordered from Japan, this one was sent to me in Louisville from one of my many fans who just so happens to run one of those fan oriented websites(it's one of my favorites), several I collected from all over in my travels, my boss gave me this black lacquer double-sided one(it's one of my favorites too), I got this one when the company had an autograph signing once in Chicago, I received some from friends and different people that I know.........." he explained.  
Sean went on and on for a while explaining everything to me. He had his favorites of course and though I knew nothing about them, I was pretty amazed at what I was hearing because I was very interested.

After a while, we finally left the room and went to the kitchen because his stomach started growling something awful.  
"Sounds like you're pretty hungry" I said.  
"I stay hungry all the time babe" he responded.  
With that, we finally left to go to the kitchen. I realized that he was smiling because I knew that it wasn't just food that he was talking about.

* * *

Sean didn't realize that he had listened to the same message at least 8 times before he looked down and saw that he was holding the "replay" button on the recorder.  
Suddenly he took his finger off the button and went on to the next messages until he was done.

He still wasn't sure of how he felt about their age difference but he also didn't want his friends joking with him about it either no matter what.  
It's strange that he really felt that it was a problem as well as he knew that it was one that he couldn't solve - period.

Either he'd have to get over it or as she said, he would have to speak with her on their separating which would kill him - of course she was fooling but he wasn't really sure that he would be should it come down to that fact.  
"What the hell am I thinking?", he wondered.  
He knew that he loved her and this was one of those obstacles that love was supposed to overcome, right?  
But if that were true, why was he having a tough time convincing himself of the same?  
"This is most definitely something that we have to talk about as soon as possible", he thought after he was done with retrieving all the messages that he needed to return.

Sean tended to a few other things then went to seek Toni out after about 15 minutes.  
When he found her in his training room, he didn't want to startle her because she was looking over his collection of swords. That made him smile because she had a look of fascination on her face.

God how he hated if it came to them separating because of this one minor problem that existed no matter what.  
When his stomach growled, next thing he knew he asked if she were hungry. That's when he realized that she didn't know that he'd come into the room because she jumped.

Before they went to the kitchen though, he explained to her all about the history of his sword collection.  
After another 20 minutes, his stomach growled again so they decided to go to the kitchen.

* * *

After we went to the kitchen, I followed and watched as he made himself a sandwich.

"I'm going to workout early in the morning then catch up on some paperwork in the early afternoon. After my shower, I'm going to take you sightseeing. If that's ok with you" he said.  
"Sounds like a plan to me" I answered.  
I watched him for a minute.

"Sean, I was wondering. Do you ever keep in contact with any of the guys from OVW when you guys are not wrestling or traveling together?" I asked as he ate.  
"As a matter of fact I keep in contact with most of them but not as much as when we're traveling. A few of the guys have families in Gainesville and here in Atlanta" he updated.

"Kool. Maybe we'll run into a few of them while we're here and can have a barbecue or something" I said.  
"Who knows - maybe we will. Anyway, since I'm done here, let's get our things so I can show you around upstairs" he said.  
With that, we went back to the front room entrance and retrieved our things then I followed him up the staircase and to two nicely decorated bedrooms and the hall entry bathroom that he told me about.

I knew that I was jumping the gun but I most definitely could see that the second bedroom was the place for me.  
Even though there's the possibility that we might not even make it that far, you can't blame a girl for dreaming.  
He finally led me into his bedroom that once again immediately reeked of his presence.

"As I've said before Sean, this place has your name written all over it" I updated.  
He just stood there smiling.  
"Yeah, it did kind of grow on me sometime ago so I guess that after a while I added some of the things I thought would enhance my overall surroundings and it eventually took on my overall presence" he said.  
"And a king-size bed to boot" I added.  
"Yeah, a lot more room to move around in so that we can have more freedom to do what we please" he said slyly.  
"Tell me about it" I said.

"Ok, you can hang some of your stuff in here and I have two vacant chest drawers for you as well. The bathroom has my stuff all over but you'll find it fairly clean. There are fresh towels and some toiletry stuff in the closet behind the bathroom door and you can use my robe that's on the back of the door - it's clean" he explained.  
"A true gentleman for sure" I said.  
"Yes I am and I'll even let you sleep on my side of the bed if you want to which is the left side" he updated.

Maybe I did read him all wrong earlier in reference to him seeming to be indifferent about what I'd told him about my age though if he did have a problem with it, he sure was real good at hiding it that's for sure.

* * *

**SATURDAY (5:30am)**

Sean woke early and left the room after he changed into his workout clothes.  
He looked over at Toni before he left and though their lovemaking session was like heaven last night, he was torn between being with her and dealing with their age difference or possibly losing her forever.  
With that, he worked himself into a frenzy because he wasn't sure what he wanted to do about them.

* * *

I woke and realized that Sean was nowhere around so I got out of bed and wandered around until I found him.  
He was in his training room in the basement.

I quietly watched him then slowly crept over to a little spot over by his weight-bench and sat down.  
He was magnificent as he did some kind of gymnastics that consisted of kicking and judo or something.

He never once saw me as I sat there throughout each and every routine that he performed but I could have sworn that he was pissed about something.

* * *

Sean was beating the hell out of his dummy training bag because he was pondering the decision of telling her that he wanted to end their relationship or yet maybe they could continue seeing each other but not as much because of that issue though it was probably a waste of time as he knew that she wouldn't ever go for it no matter what. Regardless, she'd probably just tell him that sooner or later the relationship would really sour and they'd find themselves alone without each other.

One thing he knew was that he'd definitely miss their lovemaking because she filled him completely but he wasn't even sure if that was enough to settle him.  
He was like a ball of confusion and he knew these thoughts would not have been swirling around in his head had she kept her age a secret.  
Regardless sooner or later he would have been bound to find out though.

Soon he turned and saw her sitting there watching him.  
She was over by his weight-bench.  
He wondered how long she'd been their watching him workout.

* * *

"Hi there, couldn't sleep?" he asked after he came over.  
"No, I'm ok. I was going to go back to bed until I saw you down here so I came in quite some time ago and decided not to disturb you while you worked out" I said.

"I felt out of shape so I came down earlier than normal" he said.  
"You were fantastic Sean. I loved watching you" I admitted.  
"Thanks sweetheart. I'm going to handle some paperwork so we can leave soon" he said.  
"Great. I'll make breakfast for us" I said.  
"Kool" he said then led me back upstairs.

I went to shower and he joined me.  
"Hey Sweetpotato" I said when he entered the shower.  
"Hey babe. Let me wash your back for you" he said.  
With that, I turned so that he could get to it better.

"You were wonderful last night sweetie" I said.  
"You're pretty outstanding your damn self" he admitted.  
I smiled then we continued to wash each other.

* * *

**11:00am**

I put the dishes in the dishwasher after breakfast and I was feeling good all morning especially after I watched Sean workout.  
He went to take care of his paperwork and while he was busy doing that, I walked around the house for a while until I ended up back in his training room.  
I really wanted to try out his workout mat so I undressed down to my leotard and went to the middle of it.

Sean finally finished what he was doing and went looking for Toni so they could leave for downtown.

* * *

He found her on his training mat.  
She was doing a handstand.  
He didn't move from his current position in the doorway as he stood there watching her.  
He also didn't know that she was athletic because she never mentioned it.  
Next, she stood and did a standing split in which she lifted one leg high above her head while the other one remained stationery in one place on the floor.  
When she did that, he became really amazed because her leg went directly up to her shoulder with no problem.  
She looked like she was getting ready to kick some real ass.  
He continued watching her until she looked pretty much done then he went back upstairs and called her to let her know that he was ready.

* * *

I did bends and stretches that I didn't realize that I could still do.  
I stayed down there until I was bushed but moreso until I finally heard Sean calling out to me.  
"Ok, I'll be right up" I hollered back up the stairs to let him know that I was coming.

I finally redressed then went up to meet him.  
"What are you smiling at?" he asked when he saw me.  
"Oh nothing. I was just downstairs checking out your workout mat. I almost forgot how flexible I am" I said.  
"Um hum. Now let's get out of here so I can take you sightseeing and shopping" he said.

* * *

**4:45pm**

I was happy for the most part but when people came over to him for autographs, I was even happier because I almost forgot how it was to be with him while so many people knew and loved him just as much.  
While he was busy with autographs, I browsed one of the nearby shops and admired a dress that I thought was really pretty.

I don't know why but for the life of me as I caught his reflection in the window, I could have sworn that he was smirking at me.  
"Ok Toni, don't start that stuff again. You know that he loves you so cut it out already", I thought to myself.

I ignored my thoughts and finally rejoined him just as he was finishing up.  
Finally, we finished sightseeing and shopping downtown and then returned to the house.

* * *

**6:35pm**

Sean was in the den relaxing when he called out to me in the kitchen as I was preparing dinner.

When I entered the den, I saw him over by the bookcase then he took a seat on the sofa.  
I had a strange feeling that this wasn't going to be good. My stomach began to tie in knots.  
"Toni, please come here sweetheart I have something that I want to talk to you about" he said.  
Why did I suddenly feel a ghost walk past me? I couldn't answer that question but I was soon to find out.

**15 minutes later.......**  
I was on my feet with the quickness with what was just laid on me.  
"Sean, you're joking right? I mean please tell me that this is some kind of late April Fool's joke, yes?" I asked as I realized what he'd just said.  
"I'm sorry but I can't help thinking this way Toni. I don't know why this is happening but it is and I feel that the best thing for me to do is to tell you now" he explained.  
I cautiously went over to him and sat on the chair across from him.  
"And all this time I thought that I was hallucinating or something each time I caught you looking at me strangely" I said.

"Toni, please understand. I love you with all of my heart right down to my bones but I just can't go another day without letting you know that this is an issue with me" he explained.  
"If you love someone, you don't do that to them. You don't let how you truly feel swelter and build until you can't take it anymore - that's not being fair to the person you're with. If you had a problem with our age difference, overall you should have been man enough to let me know up front and not lead me to think that everything was ok. You're no different than that asshole ex-fiancée of mine was Sean O'Haire. You're just a different person but there were secrets which existed just the same. Remember when I said "Men, What Assholes" on the train? Now that I think about it, I meant every word" I cried as I stood there.

"Baby, please don't hate me. I don't want you to lose you" he cried.  
"If that's the case then you would have gotten past this a long time ago Sean and you're the one letting this break us up not me. I can't help it if I was born two year's before you were but if love is supposed to conquer all then age shouldn't make a difference either" I updated.  
"Toni.... sweetheart.... baby..... I need you with me" he cried further.

"You don't have the right to call me "baby" or "sweetheart" ever again. I'm going home Sean because it's the right thing for me to do. I don't know how I'll get there but at least I will no longer be here. And since you want away from me so bad, I'll make it easier on you and leave right now" I suddenly cried as I ran from the room and upstairs to pack.

I went into his room as quick as I could then closed the door and started crying.  
I couldn't fathom being there any longer than I had to be.  
It's so strange how things suddenly changed.  
While I was blindly packing with lightening speed, I thanked God that I knew the # to the International Cab Co. which had branches all over Georgia.  
I dialed their # from my cell phone........

"Hello, International Cab" the operation said.  
"Yes, can you please send a taxi to 876 Morton Road as soon as possible? I'm in a hurry" I said as I continued stuffing things into my bags.  
Just then, the bedroom door opened and Sean came in.........

I wiped at my eyes.  
"Ma'am, we'll be there in 10 minutes" the operator informed me.  
"Please hurry" I said then hung up.  
I next grabbed my jeans and blouse then quickly changed all the while ignoring his presence.

He was sitting in a nearby chair......  
"Toni, please don't leave me. Don't go" he said.  
"I can't stay here with you Sean" I said as I almost tripped while putting on my sneakers.  
"Please, I'm begging you. I love you" he cried as he came over to me.  
I grabbed my things and brushed past him without looking then literally ran down the stairs and over to the front door.

"Toni, wait...... please don't leave" he said over my shoulder, as he was close behind me.  
I stopped and turned around.....  
"You know Sean, this reminds me once again of when I left Chicago. How I was in a hurry to leave there to start anew. I never thought that I'd be doing it once again. I always seem to be running away from things. But at least one thing is good here, with my going home I'm not across the street or down the road from you - I'm going home to Hales Corners where you don't have to look at me anymore and you can get on with living the "young yet single life". That way you can find someone your age or younger so you can feel more of a man but if that's what it takes to make you happy, then you're just a big phony materialistic asshole. Regardless, you don't have to worry about this old maid ever again" I said.

"But that's not what I really want. I......." he started but I cut him off.  
"Just always remember one thing, you chased after me in the first place when I was in a vulnerable state and I let us happen just after I'd just gotten my heart broken - just when I was starting over so I guess we both should be ashamed of ourselves here. You also should have checked out the merchandise further before you decided to put in a purchase but I guess that just goes to show me that "all men are the same" - they just come in their own different packaging of race, color and creed. Strangest thing about this, you had no problem with our difference in race but you have a problem with our age? I don't get it and for the life of me as long as I live on this earth, I will never understand that" I explained.

I stood there knowing that I would not cry in front of him no matter what.

"There's just one wish that I have now and that is that I wish that you never came back for me Sean and as much as I want to say that I wish that I never met you, I won't because time allowed me to love you as you are. Why oh why does hell break out just when love gets the best of a person? As a matter of fact, I also remember saying that "I'm not planning to let anything come between us". Yeah, that was me alright and I felt it in my heart also though since I wasn't the one who let this happen, I now feel like a fool to have gotten into anything with another man again" I explained.

He stepped to me once again but I took a few steps back.........

"Damn you for loving me and giving me your heart Sean O'Haire and shame on me for accepting it and believing in us each and every time I held and kissed you with my eyes shut tight" I said then finally turned and walked toward the door.  
Next thing I knew, I heard a horn blowing outside then I walked out without looking back.

"Thank God I know Amtrak's schedule like the back of my hand", I thought as the cabby came to help me with my baggage.  
If we didn't run into any problems, I would make it to the station with 10 minutes to spare before the next train left for HC.  
I never knew that I would once again be taking this long trip to Hales Corners like this but if it's what I had to do then so be it.  
"No one to blame this time because I have a life to live though I know that it'll kick in sooner or later. Though now is not the time" I stated matter of factly.  
I lastly looked back and saw him standing in the doorway looking defeated or something......  
**That was 3 days ago.......**


	2. Enter The Savior

**TUESDAY (1:30pm) - HC Emporium**

"Excuse me, Gwen can I have a slice of apple pie and a glass of milk?" I asked my friend who waitressed there as she walked by.  
"Sure Toni. I'll be right back" she said then walked away.  
A minute later, I went to the ladies room.  
After that episode a few days ago, I didn't go back to work. I felt that since I had the time off, why waste it.

When I left the ladies room, I noticed a billboard advertising different cosmetics and "take-one" coupons on a variety of things from the nearby supermarket and shoe stores as I browsed.  
"Excuse me" someone said but I ignored them not realizing that they were speaking to me until I felt someone squeeze past me.  
"Oh....." I said then I turned as the pressure of them passing by caught me by surprise and I was bumped.

"I'm sorry to have brushed past you like that but I really have to run to the men's room" the guy who had brushed me said.  
"That's ok" I said as I saw him smile then watched as he retreated through the door of the men's room.  
He was huge - almost gigantic and most definitely larger than Sean was.

Just then, I thought about him.  
"Whatever", I thought but that was just the pissed off me talking.  
A minute later I went back to my table and was just in time to receive my dessert so I thanked Gwen before she left again.  
She also left my bill as well.

* * *

"Wow, she's a knockout" Brock thought after he looked at her.  
He didn't mean to be so brisk because he almost knocked her down and though he knew that she didn't hear him when he excused himself the first time, he couldn't wait any longer so he automatically squeezed past without realizing how big he was and in essence he ended up bumping her.

"Mr. Lesnar and Mr. Heyman, your dessert is ready" Gwen informed them.  
Brock had just returned to the table when she said that.  
"Thanks" Paul said.  
"Thank you" Brock said.  
"I saw that" Paul said as they started eating.  
"You saw what??" Brock asked.  
"That little encounter of yours over by the washrooms" Paul said.  
"Oh you mean when I brushed past the woman who was standing there?" Brock asked.  
"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. What's up man?" Paul asked.  
"Nothing. Paul don't start ok. You know that I practically ran over there a while ago because I was filled with all that damn water that I've been drinking so by sheer accident, my big bulky self bumped her when I passed and I told her that I was sorry that's all" Brock explained.  
"Whatever. Anyway, since we're leaving Friday did you still want to go to that party over at the Forum Club tonight?" Paul asked.  
"Yeah man but I still would prefer to bring someone with me even though it's short notice" Brock said.  
"I know but in the meantime, is there anything that you want to do?" he asked.  
Just then Brock looked over at the table of the woman he brushed and saw that she was about to leave.

"Yeah, there is something that I want to do. I'll be right back" Brock said.  
With that, he got up from their table and went over to the woman who he brushed up against as she was just paying her bill.  
Paul watched after him and smiled.

* * *

The pie was so good that I could have had another slice but a lady has to watch her girlie figure.  
I got up from my table and took the check to the front counter where Gwen was standing.  
"Hey there, I'm all done. As usual, everything was outstanding" I informed with a smile.  
Just then, I noticed that her eyes shifted up to something behind me.  
I turned..........

"Hi there again. I'm sorry and I know this may sound strange but I was wondering if you could please accompany me to a party over at Forum Club in Gainesville this evening?" the guy who had bumped me earlier asked.  
"Wow, he sure is really big", I thought as I watched him.  
"You're right - that does sound strange because I don't even know you" I responded then smiled at Gwen.  
"That's right - I'm sorry. The name is Brock Lesnar ma'am but you can't blame a guy for trying. It's just that I would love to have you on my arm" he said.  
"Oh, as a "show-piece" huh?" I asked then looked at Gwen again and winked.  
"No....... not like that. It's just that I hate going to parties alone and since I'm just passing through to Atlanta, I figured that it wouldn't hurt to ask you, that is unless you have a boyfriend or husband" he said.  
I soon realized that I didn't have any plans and wouldn't be returning to work until next Monday. So I figured "To hell with it - why not?", I thought.

"You're not going to kidnap me or anything like that, are you?" I asked.  
"Of course not. Look over at that table there. That's my boss Paul Heyman and he'll be there as well. If anything should happen to you while you're in my presence, then he'll make sure that I take full responsibility" he said.  
With that, I looked over at his table and noticed a pretty decent looking man smiling back over and waving at us.

"He's right you know. Mr. Lesnar and Mr. Heyman come through here every time they pass through town Toni" Gwen said from my right side.  
"That may be true but a girl can't be careful enough these days but you know what? I think that it would be grand if I got out of the house tonight especially since I'm off until next Monday even though I don't usually date strangers on chance meetings like this" I informed.  
"I know what you mean but I'll be on my best behavior and promise you no harm" he said then held his hand out.  
"Mr. Brock Lesnar, I'm Toni Barnhart of Hales Corners, GA" I updated then we shook hands.

"So Ms. Barnhart, I can pick you up at 7:00pm tonight or if you'll feel safer, we can meet somewhere if that'll make you feel better" Brock said.  
"I'll tell you what, let's meet at the Bancorp Meridian Parking Center near the highway that way when all is said and done, you can drop me off there and I'll get my car and hightail it on home with no obligation just because I'm helping you out in your dilemma since it's so last minute" I updated.  
"Yeah, you're right so it's only fair" he said then smiled.  
"You have a nice smile Brock" I said.  
"Thanks" he answered.  
"I drive a Chevy Malibu and I'll be waiting in it near the entrance of the garage. It's easier that way and thank god it's 24-hrs" I updated.  
"Ok, I'm driving a Escapade SUV so don't get scared when you see that monster pull up to the lot" he said.  
"Oh my, I might jump out of my skin" I said while feining being scared.  
Brock and Gwen laughed.  
Just then I paid my bill and received my change.

"See you around 7pm tonight Ms. Barnhart" Brock said.  
"Yes you will, Mr. Lesnar" I added as he walked away.

"Goodnight Gwen. I'll see you next time" I said.  
"Toni before you leave, I didn't want to bring this up before but I thought that you were spending the week with Sean" she said.  
I just looked at her.  
"It's a long story Gwen but to make a long story short, we aren't together anymore" I updated.  
"I'm sorry to hear that sweetie but I think that you'll be seeing him tonight" she said.  
"Why would you say that?" I asked.  
"Let's just say that you should believe what I say. Have a great time tonight" she added.  
With that, I turned to leave and looked back one last time but she had gone back to attending to other customers.

"Hummmm, I wonder why she said that", I thought to myself as I left the restaurant.

* * *

Sean was straightening up prior to getting ready for the party.  
He had finally gone through his chest drawers. That's when he realized that there was a black bra deep in the back corner of the third drawer.  
He pulled it out and looked at it then put it up to his nose and smelled.

"My God, I have been a fool" he said when he pulled Toni's bra away from his nose, "I have to get her back but she's never in life going to forgive me for what I've done" he said.  
With that, he got up and put her bra on his pillow then went to shower.

* * *

**5:15pm**

"Where is my Victoria's Secret bra?", I wondered as I started dressing.  
I had the panties but the bar was nowhere to be found.  
I prayed that I didn't leave it at Sean's house though that was the last place that I remembered seeing it when I had unpacked while there.

Regardless, I grabbed my dark blue bra and panty set instead and continued to dress.  
Strangely enough, I wondered if Brock had hang-ups over women who were older than him but it didn't matter because we were just going to a party for heaven's sake.  
Though I still planned to ask him later anyway.

* * *

**5:30pm**

If it weren't for this company party, he would have been better off doing what he'd been doing since he and Toni broke up and that was staying at home moping over her.

He was finally dressed and ready to leave so he set his answering machine and locked up.  
"I should consider returning to Louisville earlier than expected", he thought as he started the truck.  
That would be something that he would most definitely think about more especially since there was no one keeping him in Georgia any longer.

Sean drove to Gainesville and made a mental note to think on that one further in the morning.

* * *

**6:15pm**

I left and drove over to the Bancorp Meridian Parking Center, which was right off US 23 that would take me to Gainesville or Atlanta.  
When I finally arrived, I retrieved my parking ticket and parked as close to the entrance as I could so that I could see when Brock's truck pulled up.

I had approximately 15 minutes to spare so I turned on my overhead light to look in the mirror and check myself.  
Afterwards while looking through my purse, I realized that I hadn't even checked to make sure that I had enough cash to pay for parking so when I looked, I found that I had well over $200. I was ok.  
I was just closing my wallet when I saw it...... it was the wallet picture of Sean that he gave me some time ago.

He was posing for a photo shoot with his clothes on. I just stared at it.  
A minute later, I looked up into the overhead mirror again and realized that my eyes had watered.  
I looked down again and kissed his picture.  
"I miss you Sean" I said then finally closed my wallet and put it away again.

I next grabbed one of the tissues on the side panel and dabbed at my eyes.  
I surely didn't want Brock to see that I was crying so I did the best cover-up job that I possibly could.  
I even used some Visine to "get the red out".  
I laughed after that one then finally closed the mirror and turned the light out again.  
Just then, I saw a large SUV stop at the curb outside of the parking lot.

* * *

Brock was rushing as fast as he could while trying his best not to attract the attention of any of the highway patrol that seemed to be all over the place tonight.  
Eventually he saw the BM Parking Center off the highway then exited.  
He looked at his watch. It was now 6:55pm.  
"Just cutting it close man", he said out as he ascended the ramp.

He went over to the main entrance to the lot and looked around.  
Just then, he saw her coming toward him.

"Beautiful", he sad out loud then jumped out of the truck and went around to greet her.

* * *

"Hi there Sir" I said after I left the parking lot and approached Brock.  
"Wow, you look magnificent" he said as he approached me also.  
"Thanks" I said as he opened his arms for a hug.  
We hugged and he opened the door for me.  
Since it was just about 70 out, I just brought my shawl with me just in case.

He helped me in and closed the door then raced around to the driver's side.  
We took to the highway and headed into Gainesville.

"So Brock, what kind of party is this? I hope that I'm not overdressed" I said as I noticed his casual suit.  
"You're just perfect. This is a party for the organization I work for. Everyone is either bringing their spouse or significant others as well so you can see why I didn't want to come alone. We usually do this twice a year and again I'm sorry for the short notice because it's so out of character for me but when Paul asked if we were still going to the party tonight, I asked you because you were the first person I thought of at that time since you were alone" he explained.  
"I can live with that. So I take it that there will be dancing and all not just your average get together and talk about company policies and things of that nature, right?" I asked.  
"For sure. The last thing I want to hear tonight is company talk because I want to show you a good time as well as show your beautiful self off" he updated then smiled.  
"Thanks for the compliment" I said.  
"It's well deserved" he added.

"I have a question for you Brock" I said.  
"Shoot" he answered.  
"How old are you?" I asked.  
"Why I'm 25" he answered.  
"If we were dating, would you have a problem if you found that I was older than you?" I asked point blank.  
"Me? No way - especially if we were really getting to know each other and the feelings are mutual. Regardless, age isn't everything as long as you're grown and there are no age issues that exist. It's all-good then. Why do you ask?" he asked.  
"Oh, no special reason. It's just a question I was thinking of that's all" I said.  
We continued on into Gainesville until we arrived at the Club Forum.

* * *

Sean finally arrived at the club and parked.  
He checked in and greeted a few people on his way over to the bar.

* * *

When we parked and Brock escorted me from the truck, I saw something that made my heart stop for a few seconds.  
I read the banner above the entranceway of the club.......... 

**"WELCOME TO OUR WWE FAMILY MEMBERS"**

I could have died when I saw that.  
"My God. Of all the party's in the world, why the WWE of all places. Why did this have to be the one that I attended?", I wondered as I stopped and just stared at it. I wanted to cry.  
The timing was definitely off here because I had a strange feeling that I was going to run into Sean sooner or later as Gwen had told me earlier. Obviously she knew.  
I also realized that Brock had to be one of their wrestlers as well.  
"I should have known because he is so humongous", I thought.  
"Why me God? Why me?", I asked the lord up above.

"Brock, do you work for the WWE or are you a guest of Paul's?" I asked.  
"Why sweetie I'm a wrestler for the company. I came up from OVW for this as well as to visit my family in Augusta" he answered.  
I could have died again.  
Next, he escorted me over to the entrance and checked in then found Paul and introduced us.  
I could hear music thumping through the place.

"Paul Heyman, I'd like to introduce you to my date for the evening, Ms. Toni Barnhart" Brock introduced.  
"Well, Ms. Barnhart, you're even more lovely up close and personal" Paul said then reached for my hand.  
"Mr. Heyman, it's a pleasure to meet you" I responded.  
I was suddenly thinking of how a person would feel had he or she had a hot spotlight beaming down on them.

* * *

"Hey man, I'm glad that you made it" Chuck said when he came up behind Sean.  
"Hey guy, what's happening?" Sean asked after he drank from his beer.  
"Nothing much. So where's Toni? Did you bring her with you?" he asked.  
"No. It's a long story" Sean answered.  
Just then, Mike, Shawn, Reno and Mark walked up.

"Hey man" "Long time O'Haire" "What's up man?" were some of the greetings along with dapp and handshakes.  
"Hey guys" Sean responded.  
"So where is she man?" Mike asked.  
"It's a long story" Sean answered.

"Man, I think you guys had better see who Brock brought tonight" Reno said out of nowhere.  
"Where is he?" Chuck asked.  
"He's over with Heyman near the entrance" Reno responded.  
Just then, they all left the bar and went toward the entrance.

* * *

As I watched the couples dancing, I suddenly felt a chill like a ghost had just walked through me.  
Right after that, I turned but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.  
I remembered a few days ago when the phone rang a few times but no one had left a message.  
I figured that it was Sean but I didn't dwell on it because I didn't want to mope no matter how much I missed him.

I wasn't sure what the cold chill meant but I had a strange feeling that Sean was somewhere around.

* * *

"Oh My God!" Mark said.  
"What man? Let me see" Sean said.  
He made his way to the front of his friends just as he looked over and saw Brock who also had a date with him.  
Sean could have died - his heart dropped.

"What the fuck is going on here man?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah man, I thought that you two were dating" Shawn said.  
They had seen her of course - all of them saw her.  
She was on Brock's arm - as his date.

Sean was livid.  
They looked at him then at each other.  
"Whoa man. Let it go Sean. Don't get stupid here because we're here with the brass and everyone else with the company" Chuck said.  
"Yeah man, what the hell happened? Aren't you two still together?" Mike asked.  
Before anything could start, they took him over to a nearby corner and sat him down at one of the vacant tables there.

"Look guys, everything was all good but as soon as she told me how old she was, I freaked out because I have never dated a woman older than me let alone been in love with one" he explained.  
"That's all. Are you saying that you have some kind of hang-up or something over a woman being older than you?" Mark asked.  
"Yes, I did but not anymore" Sean said.  
"What in the hell is that supposed to mean? I thought that you loved her" Shawn said.  
"I do. I just freaked out after she told me" Sean said.

"Well, how old is she? She can't be 10 year's older than you or something like that" Reno said.  
"She's 31 and you know how you guys are. You would have never let me live it down" Sean said.  
They all looked at each other again.

"You mean to tell us that though she's only two year's older than you, your ass let her go because you thought that we would joke you to death about it?" Reno asked.  
"Damn Sean. And after all you went through to get with her you let her go just like that" Chuck said as he snapped his fingers together for emphasis.

"Yes, I did. But I made a mistake. Her exact words when I told her that I couldn't deal were "you're just like my "asshole ex-fiancée" and I guess that just goes to show me that "all men are the same" - they just come in their own different packaging of race, color and creed and finally that the strangest thing about our relationship is that you had no problem with our difference in race but you have a problem with our age? I don't get it and for the life of me as long as I live on this earth, I will never understand that" he explained to his friends.  
"Well, she's right about that man" Chuck said.  
"Yeah, I fell in love with her because of her but I didn't know that she was older than me" he said.  
"That's stupid. If you say that you love her then you should love everything about her" Shawn said.  
"Age isn't everything but it is sure damn hard to find love these days and you had love right in the grasp of your hands and you let it go as if it never existed yet it may be too late to make things right" Mark said.  
"I know and realize that it's too late because the basic connection we had has been broken and the trust is probably gone as well. I can't imagine how she'd ever feel that I could protect her let alone that she'd be able to trust me again" Sean said.  
Just then, he looked back over his shoulder but there was a crowd behind them so he didn't get the chance to see her and Brock again.

"You know, I really wonder how in the hell she knows Brock at all" Sean said.  
"They could have met somewhere along the line. We don't know each and every person that our friends know" Mike said.  
"I know but do you think that she planned to be with him here tonight so that she could rub it in my face?" Sean asked.  
"No way man. It could be a spur of the moment thing because she doesn't seem like that kind of person" Chuck said.  
"How long ago has it been since you two split up?" Mike asked.  
"Saturday" Sean responded.  
They looked at each other once again.

"Damn man, I'm sorry. I guess I can feel your pain on this one but don't be surprised if she's just as surprised to be here as she is to know that you're here as well especially since she's with another guy" Mark said.  
"I hear you there" Sean said.  
"Though in all essence should it really matter since you're not together anymore?" Mike asked.  
"Hell yeah it does man because I still love her no matter what" Sean said heatedly.  
"Don't go off the handle tonight man" Mark said.  
"Yeah man, just be kool tonight" Chuck added.  
"I will but if he makes a move on her, I'm going to........" Sean started.  
"You're gonna what? Kill him?" Chuck asked.  
"It'll be lonely in jail Sean" Mike added.  
Sean turned around again and looked back.  
He was really pissed especially because she looked beautiful for another man who was not him.

"Have you even tried to contact her since?" Shawn asked.  
"Yes but I didn't leave a message. I just hung up because she didn't answer" he explained.

"Oh boy. Guys, we better watch out or Muscles here will probably blow tonight" Shawn said while pointing to Sean.  
"I'm going to go over and say "Hi" Reno said.  
"Same here" Mark said.  
"Keep him at bay guys" Reno said as got up and left the rest of them at the table.

* * *

Brock had introduced me to quite a few other people as we mingled but I also realized how close he stayed to me during the first 35 minutes there as well.  
I was kind of relieved in a sense that I hadn't run into Sean at all though a small spot in my heart wanted to see him again.

That was all short lived when I turned and saw Mark and Reno coming toward us when we went over to the bar for something to drink.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Brock asked when he saw them approaching.  
"Hey man. Hi Toni. Wow, you look good-od" Mark said then gave Brock dapp.  
"Hey guy. Hi Toni, you're very pretty tonight" Reno said as he focused on me.  
"Hi Mark, Reno. Thanks for the compliment" I responded then smiled.  
This was no time for questions - it was time for pleasantries just in case Sean was around and just in case they didn't know what had happened.  
Regardless, I had a strong feeling that they knew.

"So you guys know Toni?" Brock asked.  
"Yeah, we have mutual friends" Mark said.

"Yeah, Mark and Reno are friends of two of my friends. Brock and I met at the HC Emporium earlier today" I updated while making light of the situation.  
"That's right. Paul and I were having lunch in HC and I had to run to get to the bathroom something awful. Worse thing about that was that I almost knocked her down in the process and she was nice enough to forgive me. So since I didn't want to come here alone, I asked her to be my date for tonight and she accepted on short notice to put me out of my misery. Strangest thing about it was that she didn't even know that we were coming here. You should have seen the look on her face when we got here" Brock explained.  
Mark and Reno just looked at each other.  
I turned my head and looked around at some of the other people.

"That's right. You couldn't even imagine my shock when we got here but I was glad to help Brock out in his spur of the moment dilemma" I updated.  
"Understandable" Reno said then smiled.  
"Hey, the rest of the guys are here as well. Mike, Chuck, Sean and Stasiak are over at a table on the other end of the bar. Why don't you two come over and say "Hi"?" Mark asked.  
Just then, I could have died when he asked that.  
He and Reno were watching me then played if off when I looked at them.

* * *

"Man look, I can't just sit here all night and wait for the world to come crashing down" Sean said.  
"Yeah and you can't go out there and make an ass of yourself either. What if you embarrass yourself out there or better yet, what if she embarrasses you in front of everyone?" Mike asked.  
"I'd feel completely and totally humiliated for sure" Sean answered defeatedly.

"Right!! That's the ticket" Chuck said.  
"So just sit here and act like a gentleman man" Shawn said.

* * *

"Excuse me gentlemen, I'll be right back. Brock why don't you go and visit with your friends. I'll be over soon" I said.  
"Take your time but don't run out on me" Brock said then smiled.  
Mark and Reno just watched after me.

I walked away and could have kept on going because I sure didn't want an encounter with Sean now that I found that he was here as well.

* * *

"Hey guys" Brock said when Mark and Reno brought him to the table.  
They all stood and greeted him.

"Hey man, good to see you" Sean said and gave dapp but he looked over Brock's shoulder to see if Toni was behind him. He didn't see her.  
"Hi man" "Hey there" "What's up?" Chuck, Shawn and Mike said in greeting.

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a minute" Sean said then walked away.  
The rest of them looked at each other while they watched him.

Brock noticed how they were looking at each other and all but didn't think much of it.  
Mark knew that this was a great opportunity for Sean to make his move to speak to her because he hadn't since they broke up.

"I brought someone with me but I take it that you guys already know her. She said that she'll be over soon" Brock said.  
"Yeah, we know her alright" Mike said.  
"Have a seat man. I'm sure that she's not far off" Chuck added.  
Brock sat with them and they made small talk.

* * *

Sean saw her immediately when he cleared past the group of people near the washrooms.  
She looked up at him and stopped dead in her tracks....... she almost looked as if she'd run off.

"Hi Toni. You look very pretty tonight" he said.  
"Hello Sean" I said.  
"So you're here with Brock Lesnar, huh?" Sean asked.  
"Yes, I'm here as his date" I answered while wondering where this was leading.  
I wanted to jump into his arms but I was more levelheaded than that.

"I won't keep you from him but I just have one question for you. Did you sleep with him?" he asked.  
I just looked at him and realized that he had a lot of nerve to ask something so personal and I really didn't want to answer him.  
"Would it make or have made a difference Sean?" I asked him.  
It was his turn to look at me now. He didn't say anything.  
It looked as if his eyes had started to water a little as well.

"How could you just go out with someone that you hardly even know?" he asked.  
"What does it matter to you anyway. It's none of your business anymore Sean so don't worry about it, ok?" I asked.  
"It's not that easy. I can't just let it go like that" he said.  
"I'm surprised to hear you say that because you sure didn't have a problem turning your back on me and letting me go because of your ego" I explained as I looked at him.  
"What choice did I have?" he asked me sadly.  
"Obviously only one and you made that one very crystal clear. You did what your head told you to do because that one decision clearly mattered more than your love for me Sean" I explained.

"I know and that's what I came over here to tell you. I do love you Toni - I've never stopped loving you. I've been a complete asshole over this age thing and I want to make things right between us again" he explained.  
"If things never turned sour between us so fast, I never would have even been put in the middle of this "guy-thing" in the first place Sean. I didn't know that he was bringing me to a WWE party of all places until we got here let alone did I know that he was a professional wrestler like yourself. But I guess you can understand my dilemma especially since the same thing pretty much happened between us when we met because I didn't know that you were famous either. Regardless, when I got here, I had a strong feeling that you'd be here as well and believe me, that one revelation made me want to run for the border. I'm only sorry that under those circumstances, that a WWE function is the first place that I'd next see you at after we broke up especially with my being here with one of your very own co-workers so imagine how I'm feeling overall. If we'd never split in the first place things would have been different but I can't sit around waiting for someone who has hang-ups over age issues especially since I'd have to look at them everyday and wonder if they hate me because I'm two years older than they are. But regardless of my being here tonight and regardless of us seeing each other again, it doesn't change things between us no matter what because you made your decision, which led me to make mine. Overall, I think it best if you go your way and I go mine because as I've said before, no matter which way you look at it, I'll always be older than you are" I explained.

"I didn't come over here to fight with you Toni. I just thought that I should let you know that I love you no matter what but I also know that I realized that too late" he said.  
"If you want me on your arm just to prove to yourself that you could get me back then you should keep on stepping. Though if it's because you know that you can't live without me and honestly/truly love me unconditionally, then I'll definitely think about and consider seeing you again. If you've come to terms with my age then I'm happy for you but for now, I'd love nothing better than to be left alone to enjoy the rest of my evening with the person I came with" I explained as I stared at him.  
Just then Brock came over.

"Hey there you two. So I see that you've met each other" he said as he put his arm around my shoulder.  
I could see that Sean automatically tensed up when he saw that.  
"Yeah, we've met alright. Sean and I dated once upon a time. Isn't that right Sean?" I asked snidely.  
"Well, yes - we did" Sean said with a look of embarrassment on his face.  
"Oh.... well, uh....." Brock started as he removed his arm.  
"Excuse me gentlemen, I have to go and powder my nose" I said as I excused myself with a weak smile.  
I walked away before anyone could say a word.

* * *

"What the hell man? Did you say something to upset her?" Brock asked Sean after Toni walked away.  
Sean just looked at him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kill him for interfering or if he should just leave.  
"We were just talking that's all. I didn't say anything to upset her" Sean answered.

"Whoa, whoa guys! This is a party remember?" Mike asked as he and the guys walked up.  
"Yeah and I didn't come here to fight tonight" Sean said.  
Brock just looked at him.  
"Neither did I but I did bring a date with me who is a very pretty woman that I plan to show a good time to tonight. So if you guys don't mind, please let me do that and please respect her because she didn't know that I was bringing her here. The last thing she needs is a confrontation between grunts" Brock explained.

* * *

Sean had been seething all night. Not because Toni was there but because she was there with Brock Lesnar of all people.  
"How in the hell did that ever happen?", he wondered.  
More than anything, it was worse when Brock came up and mentioned that she and Sean had finally met.  
He could have punched him right in the nose on the spot then and there especially when he put his arm around her.

But he knew that Brock hadn't done anything to him. It's just that the timing of everything that had taken place was so terribly off as he hadn't expected to see her again anytime soon after their breakup.

* * *

"Look guys, I want to talk to Sean alone for a minute, ok?" Brock asked.  
"Sure man but you two better not get into anything" Mike said.

Brock spoke up after they walked away......  
"You know Sean, you're a fool to let a good woman like that get away from you. When I met her, she didn't seem to be broken hearted or unhappy but I guess women can hide those things well. I don't know if I'm a better man than you are but I do know how to treat a woman. At least I don't have hang-ups over age differences because as long as we both have a certain groove going on that no one can break, neither age nor anything else makes a difference" Brock explained to Sean.

"Look man, just take care of her and keep a smile on her face. Even though I love her, she'll never truly believe that I no longer have a hang-up over age though I know that I've been a fool over the entire situation in the first place but just keep her happy" Sean said.

"I hear 'ya man and though things like that just don't change overnight, don't expect her to believe you anytime soon. Though we're just here together for this party, I'm not one to come between two people even though I know that you two have recently broke up. Don't ask me how I know - I can just tell. You should be honored and proud to be with her because she's a knockout man. I wish I could turn her head the way you do. I saw how she looked at you and how you look at her - there's something special still there man" Brock explained.

"That may be true and though you and I know it, she doesn't" Sean said.  
"Stubborn could be a good word for it but I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you about her not knowing it if I were you. Just one other thing, you probably don't know this but I'm actually younger than you are man - I'm 25 year's old. As soon as I saw her, age was the last thing on my mind and when she told me how old she was, I just hunched my shoulders because I could care less" Brock explained.

"Again that may be true but you two aren't dating. We were in a relationship and maybe I should have "checked out the merchandise before I put in a purchase" as she put it, I know that I was foolish because I realized how that's just something I have to live with no matter what if I want to be with her and I definitely want that" Sean explained.  
"Right! That's just my point. Whether you're dating, together as a couple or whatever, it shouldn't matter one bit regardless but I guess like you, there are a lot of people out there who have hang-ups over age issues. It's a sad situation because a lot of people miss out on love because of it" Brock said.  
"I know and it took a hard lesson for me to learn that. Now, it looks like I've lost her forever" Sean said.  
"I believe that you're pretty wrong about that man. Sooner or later she'll come around - you'll see. In the meantime, I'll make sure that she gets home safe so don't worry" Brock said.

"Thanks man. Not a lot of men would look out for another guy in a situation like this" Sean said.  
"That's just the kind of man that I am" Brock explained.  
They shook hands and Sean went back over to his friends.

* * *

I sure prayed that they wouldn't get into some kind of altercation tonight.  
I washed my hands after I finished in the ladies stall then went over to the makeup mirror to check myself.  
I was fine and I know that I said some pretty harsh words to Sean but they were well deserved because of how he was to me the last time we were together and tonight as well.  
I didn't want to go over with Brock because I knew that I would have to see Sean but for him to come up on me like that was pure shock in itself.

I didn't want to leave the party because it was still pretty early and I didn't want to be in the same room with Sean unless we were actually together.  
So now I was torn between two dilemmas - I wanted to stay and I wanted to leave all at the same time.

Regardless, I decided to seek Brock out and talk to him.......

* * *

Sean met up with the guys again.  
"So what did he say?" Chuck asked.  
"Well to get right down to the nitty gritty, he put me in my place by telling me that I was a fool to let her get away, he told me to give her some time and finally he told me that he would show her a good time and make sure that she got home safely tonight so I had nothing to worry about" Sean explained.  
"Sounds like Mr. Lesnar is a pretty decent fellow to me" Mark said.  
"I figured that he was myself also but the overall shock of seeing them was something else" Reno said.

"Well, I've had enough fun for tonight. So with that, I'm outta here" Sean said.  
"Look man, don't sweat it. Just remember that if it wasn't for you two, Munchie and I and Mark and Pepper wouldn't be seeing each other. Don't forget that man. It's because of you guys that we're happy so don't give up man" Reno said.  
"Damn right I won't" Sean said.  
They all stood and gave dapp then Sean left the club and went home.

Brock saw when Sean left and nodded when he looked in his direction on the way out.

* * *

I found Brock with Paul then tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.  
"Hi sweets. Everything ok?" he asked when he turned.  
"Sure. I was wondering if you'd like to dance?" I asked.  
"I was going to ask you the same thing" he said.  
Just then, he led me out to the dance floor.

* * *

"Time, Sean my boy. Time heals all wounds" he said to himself as he hit US 23 to connect back on I-85 to Atlanta.  
He turned on the radio and drove the rest of the way listening to love songs as his eyes watered slightly.

* * *

As they danced, Brock could see that she was pondering over something.  
He could also see her looking around every now and then.  
He knew that she was thinking about Sean as well as he knew that she was looking for him but he wanted her to feel comfortable because after all he was the one who pretty much dragged her out and the last thing he wanted was to see her moping.

Since he and Sean had talked, he decided that he would continue to do the honorable thing and make sure that he kept his promise and that was that he would make sure that she wouldn't forget about him.

He wished and prayed that when he fell in love that if things ever went awry between him and his woman that someone would do the same for him in return.  
He smiled as he thought about the good deeds that he was doing.

"Hey beautiful lady" he said then grabbed her and swung her around and around while they danced until she started smiling.  
"Ooooouuu weeeee" Brock shouted as they danced.

* * *

Brock was a fantastic dancer but the more I danced with him the more I thought about Sean.  
I think that he realized what I was doing because he grabbed me and shouted out as he was having a good time.

Unfortunately, soon it had gotten late and the evening came to an end.

"Wow Toni, you danced my feet off" Brock finally said.  
"I know but now it's time that we bid ado to this place" I chimed in.  
"Let's get out of here then" he said.  
With that, Brock went to say goodnight to some people there.  
I saw Mike and the guys getting ready to leave also so I waved to them just as Brock came over.

"Ready to go ma-lady?" he asked.  
"Yes, kind Sir I am" I answered.  
With that, he escorted me outside and over to his truck then helped me inside.  
We hit US 23 back to HC and I dozed a bit.

"Toni, sweetie we're here" I heard Brock say as he roused me awake.  
"Wow, you must have flew here" I said as I woke groggily.  
"No, I did the speed limit and drove safe" he said.

"Brock, I had an outstanding time. Thanks for inviting me" I said.  
"Same here and thank you for being my date" he said.  
With that, he escorted me to the parking lot and even paid for my parking.

When I got inside my car, I drove out of the lot and over to meet him back at his truck.

"Thanks again Brock" I said.  
"Will you be ok? You're not sleepy are you?" he asked.  
"No but you can follow me home if it'll make you feel better" I said.  
"No problem" he said.  
He got behind the wheel of his truck and did just that.

**35 minutes later........**  
"Goodnight sweetheart" Brock said as our vehicles sat side by side outside of my parking garage.  
"Goodnight Brock and thanks again. I had an outstanding time and I think that I needed it more than you did" I said.

"That may be true but I know in your heart that you wish that Sean was with you instead of me" he admitted.  
"I'm sorry Brock but I did have an outstanding time tonight" I admitted.  
"That Sean O'Haire is one lucky SOB. Just make sure that he takes care of you or I'll take care of him" he said.  
"Thanks Brock. You're a wonderful sort of guy" I said.  
"That's me alright. Now you go on and get inside sweetheart before I have to kill somebody for going after your fine self" he said.

"I hope that I see you again Brock" I said.  
"No you don't. Just be happy because that's all I want for you. One last thing. I know that you were looking for Sean while we were dancing but I saw when he left earlier before we got to the dance floor" he said then smiled.  
"Do you forgive me?" I asked with concern.  
"Of course and though you don't know what the future holds, just make sure that he treats you right when you two get back together for me, ok?" he asked.  
I looked at him and smiled.  
"Most definitely it's a done deal Sir" I said.  
"Take care of yourself" he said.  
"I will and you drive safe" I said.  
With that, I went into the garage while waving then parked.  
Finally I high-tailed it on up to my apartment.

* * *

"Home Sweet Home" Sean said when he got inside. He went to shower then hit the hay.

* * *

"Home Sweet Home" I said then went up to shower and hit the hay.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY, July 24, 2002 (8:15pm - Atlanta, GA)**

_"I'm crazy for trying and crazy for crying"  
"And I'm crazy for loving youuuuuuuuuu"_

That was the end of Patsy's song **"Crazy"** that had just ended on my car radio as I pulled up to the Hyatt Regency valet in downtown Atlanta.

"Good evening ma'am and welcome to the Hyatt" the valet said as he opened my door.  
"Thank you Sir" I said after I hit the button to open my trunk.  
My bags were taken out and I was handed a ticket for my car then I went around to the other side and followed the bag cart inside to the front desk.

"Reservation for Toni Barnhart please" I informed the clerk.  
"One moment Miss" he said then went to his computer.  
"Yes, I'm definitely crazy for loving you Sean O'Hare" I said out loud.  
The desk clerk looked at me but he just smiled.  
Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned and looked directly into the eyes of who it was.  
He was holding my garment and duffel bags.  
"Come on baby - come with me doll" he said.  
I hesitated.......

"Come on sweetheart. Don't be scared" he added.  
I turned back to the clerk and cancelled my reservation.  
He just nodded his head and smiled.  
"Good luck ma'am" he said.

I turned back to him and watched as he backed up toward the front entrance with a look on his face that begged me to follow.  
I did without hesitation or argument.

I saw his vehicle at the curb as it waited for him to enter it.  
"Please get Ms. Barnhart's car asap" he instructed.  
"Yes Sir" the valet said.  
I just watched him yet I didn't say a word.  
Something was guiding me but I don't know what.  
Regardless, I couldn't do anything but follow as he instructed.

He kept my bags to make sure that I would follow him as well.  
When my car arrived, I got inside and let the window down.  
Just then his vehicle pulled up beside me with the passenger window down.  
He leaned out and spoke.........  
"Follow me" he said.  
Those were his only spoken words.

To that effect, I followed without hesitation.  
20 minutes later, we arrived at his home............

I didn't move as my car was behind his in the driveway.  
He got out with my bags and disappeared inside of his home.  
A minute later he came back out and over to my car and opened my unlocked door.

I'm sure that the blast of Patsy Cline music that was blaring on my car radio hit him hard.  
"Ms. Barnhart you're not crazy for loving me. I'm crazy for letting you go and for as long as I live I'll regret that for the rest of my life" he said.

Just then "Walking After Midnight" came on........  
He stood there and smiled.  
"That's our song" he said.  
"Yeah that's right. This is OUR song alright" I responded.  
"May I have this dance?" he asked.  
"Yes you may" I answered then stood.

He put his arms out in our couple's stance and this time she was there with him to share that special moment that was just so right and pulled her close to him........

**_Walkin' After Midnight  
(Patsy Cline)  
  
I go out walkin' after midnight  
Out in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
I'm always walkin' after midnight searchin' for you  
  
I walk for miles along the highway  
Well, that's just my way  
Of sayin' I love you  
I'm always walkin' after midnight, searchin' for you  
  
CHORUS:  
I stop to see a weepin' willow  
Cryin' on his pillow  
Maybe he's cryin' for me  
And as the skies turn gloomy  
Night winds whisper to me  
I'm lonesome as I can be  
  
I go out walkin' after midnight  
Out in the moonlight  
Just hopin' you may be  
Somewhere a-walkin' after midnight, searchin' for me_**

After the song ended we stopped and looked deep into each other's eyes.  
He grabbed me to him and we kissed.  
Suddenly I heard a burst of clapping and shouts of excitement and joy around us.

I took it for what the effects of the kiss was doing to me but when we parted it became louder and I noticed that he was grinning widely.  
Next I turned and saw that people were all around us as they had viewed the entire scene that we'd created for them.  
I was immediately embarrassed with excitement as they applauded us, I just stepped away from him and took a bow.  
He did the same.

"Get her loverboy" "Sean, you 'da man" "That was lovely" people were shouting around us.  
"Thank you everyone. Thank you" I said out to the crowd.  
Sean just stood there waving to them and continued to smile.  
His neighbors dispersed just as fast as they came into view.

He locked up my car and guided me into the house while holding my hand.  
He led me into the livingroom after he'd locked the front door.  
I knew that this was going to be a long night as we had some things to hash out once and for all because we'd been apart for so long.  
A long night indeed.............  
**That was 3 1/2 months ago.........**

It wasn't easy and as a matter of fact I thought about it so hard once that I almost walked out on him again but I endured because love was there. But I guess once the seed had been planted in my head over the issues in the first place, it just gave me reason to think about it all the time. Moreso if it got to me, I would be able to jump up and bolt whenever I wanted to.  
Regardless, eventually I finally put that to rest and moved on.

* * *

**TUESDAY, November 12, 2002**

"Happy Birthday baby. I have a surprise for you" Sean said when he picked me up from work.  
We went to the HC Emporium and he presented me with the best gift that I could ever want in life - a gift of my dreams.  
No it was not an engagement ring because I knew that we were way far from that and I was not ready.  
It was someone who I hadn't seen in a while.  
Someone who helped make our reunion sweet.

_**"Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday Dear Toni, Happy Birthday To You"**_

Everyone there sang when we entered.  
They started screaming and clapping afterward.  
"Thanks everyone" I said as I smiled and was greeted with hugs and warm wishes. 

"Thanks baby" I said over to Sean who was standing with Gwen.  
"This is not your birthday present. That's it behind you. Turn around" Sean and Gwen said.  
I looked at them in confusion as the entire place got quiet then I turned.......

"Brock!!!!" I screamed with excitement when I looked behind me.  
"Toni! Happy Birthday sweetheart" he said as I jumped up into his open arms.  
"I'm so glad that you're here. Oh God thank you for coming" I cried.  
"Thank you for having a birthday. I wouldn't miss it for the world" he said as we hugged each other tight.

I started crying.  
"Oh baby don't cry. You're gonna make me cry and that's not gonna look good in front of all these people" Brock said.  
"But it's my party and I'll cry if I want to" I said then everyone started laughing.  
Just then, Sean and Gwen came over.

When I got a really good look around, I saw so many people that I knew. Munchie, Reno, Mike, Chuck, Mark, Pepper, Shawn, Paul, Mr. Dithers, some other people from my office, Gwen of course and her boss Hank who was the owner, others from WWE who I had met along the way with Sean and on the night of their party.  
"My God, everyone thanks for being here. I didn't know that you all were here" I said as I really took a good look around.

"This is all for you sweetie - we love you" they all said in their own way.  
"Baby, thank you for all of this" I told Sean when I turned to him.  
He hugged me and held me tight.  
"Awwwwwww" "Look at the lovebirds" "Alright O'Haire better keep her happy this time because we're not gonna forgive you again" "I'm gonna cry" were some of the responses as well as a lots of laughs after some of the comments around us.

I realized that the entire restaurant was shut down for the evening especially for my party.  
Hank and Gwen along with some of the employees had setup a buffet and even had a lovely birthday cake made.  
"Gwen made your cake baby" Sean said.  
I looked at it and read.

_**"Happy Birthday, Toni**_

_**(Psycho Sexy's Woman Forever)"**_

I cried when I saw that inscription.  
"Forever. For sure" I said as I wiped my eyes.  
"With no doubts and no fears, no hang-ups and no issues sweetheart" Sean whispered in my ear as he stood over me.

I motioned to everyone to quiet down because I wanted to speak........  
"Everyone, I know that with all of you being here to help me celebrate tonight that you have to know in your own special way that Sean and I split up for a while. It was a split that was pretty devastating to me - one which never should have happened but I'm glad to say that we're back together for the duration. Be it life or death or be it until we really can't handle being with each other anymore. Regardless, of that fact I know in my heart that I have myself a man who loves and cherishes me with all of his heart. I mean he has to right? Because what other kind of man would invite someone as big and sexy as Brock to their woman's party - pretty much as her birthday present?" I asked and explained.  
"Whoooo Hooooo" everyone shouted.  
I looked over at Sean and Brock. They were blushing like crazy.

"That kind of man would either have to be a fool or most definitely be in love and I know for pure fact that Sean O'Haire is no fool. So I guess that he really does love me, yeah?" I asked.  
"Yeah" "Most definitely" "Sean's in love" "Damn, I wonder if when I do that for my woman, will she love me more?" were some of the answers around me.

"You guys are crazy" I said while laughter rang out around me.  
I had to cover my face on that last one or I would have burst.  
"With that being said, let's eat" I added.  
There was applause and cheers then everyone went to fill up on that scrumptious buffet that was prepared.

"Time and patience helped us both endure after that night man. You were a lifesaver" Sean told Brock.  
"Anything to help my friends out man" Brock told him.

"Hey tough guy" I said to Brock from his left side.  
"Hey sweetie. I almost shit when O'Haire called and invited me here" Brock said.  
"Well something obviously clicked and he came to his senses though I wish I were a spec on the wall when you guys were talking that night" I informed.  
He just looked at me.  
"Don't worry, no one told me anything about your conversation. Its a man's secret oath to each other but I do know that you two talked. Thanks Brock. Thanks for being there and for being my friend" I said.  
"Brock Lesnar, at your service" he said as he reached down to hug me.

I finally cornered Sean again......  
"I remember telling you that I wished that you never returned for me baby. Big, big mistake on my part. I'm definitely truly happy to know that Psycho Sexy has definitely returned" I said.  
"I did, didn't I?" he asked.

The End??? (Yeah, they're ok now)  



End file.
